Heavy In Your Arms
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Eles estavam presos no escritório ... Sozinhos! Os desejos de ambos aflorando a cada segundo. Um jogo e um resultado... Desejos, sonhos e gemidos ... Essa é a definição de Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles naquele momento. AU/PADACKLES


**Heavy in your arms  
**_(Pesado em seus braços)_

A neve caia constantemente do lado de fora do escritório do poderoso advogado Jared Padalecki. Trancado, obrigatoriamente, em seu escritório devido à nevasca inesperada que caia ao lado de fora de seu escritório, ele bufou e se encaminhou até seu frigobar tirando dali seu suco.

Ficou assim um tempo bebericando sua bebida enquanto observava o tapete branco que se formou pela rua onde se localizava seu escritório, no centro de Nova York, em pela época de festas natalinas.

E ele ali, preso em seu escritório.

Só de pensar que ele poderia ter ido embora no horário normal, o sangue já fervia e subia a cabeça. Mas isso não faria diferença de qualquer jeito, ele estaria sozinho em casa e isso seria deprimente da mesma forma. Como sempre foi.

Muitos diziam que ele era um homem amargo, outros diziam que era fanático pelo trabalho – o que não deixava de ser verdade -, outros diziam que era ressentido e outros – leia-se: Chad – diziam que ele precisava urgentemente de um homem. Pensar em Chad o fez constatar que aquele suco não estava ajudando em nada em seu temperamento.

Jogando a caixinha de suco na lixeira, Jared se encaminhou até o bar e escolheu um dos wisks que seu pai costumava bebericar quando aquela ainda era sua sala. Jared voltou para mesma janela em que estava e tocou o vidro, sentia uma falta imensa de seu carrancudo e velho pai. Ele queria ir até o Canadá para vê-lo, mas aquela maldita tempestade o impedia disso.

Degustando seu quarto copo de Wisk, Jared se sentou em sua mesa e colocou seus pés descalços sobre a mesa, sua blusa branca social se encontrava semi-aberta, deixando assim um pouco de seu peitoral a mostra. Com um copo na mão, ele cantarolava alguma musica qualquer, mas o som da fechadura da porta o despertou e ele abriu os olhos rapidamente_. Ele _estava parado no batente da porta e o olhava de uma forma que quase o deixou com vergonha.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-lo, senhor Padalecki. Eu não sabia que ainda estava aqui. – Jensen o olhava como sempre o olhava, com luxúria. Seu chefe era gostoso demais.

- Não se preocupe, eu não sabia que alguém também havia ficado preso aqui. – Jared continuou na mesma posição em que Jensen o encontrara, bebericou sua bebida e a colocou de lado, levantando-se e se repreendendo por olhá-lo daquela forma, por saber o que ele imaginava com aquele homem.

- Preso? – _Oh! Deus, que homem era aquele? Que cara era aquela? Que músculos eram aqueles?_

- Sim, Presos. – Jared se sentou em sua mesa, de frente para Jensen, retirando sua gravata. – Há uma nevasca enorme lá fora que não passa nem o trenó do papai Noel.

- Ah! – foi o que Jensen conseguiu dizer depois de desviar os olhos do peitoral de Jared, os devaneios que ele sempre tinha voltaram a sua mente, todos juntos e formando uma estranha colagem em sua mente.

Tentando voltar ao mundo real, Jensen balançou de leve a cabeça e sentiu o peso em suas mãos. O motivo de ter ido ali. Os documentos do processo que a empresa pegou. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Jensen parou de olhar os músculos de Jared marcados na camisa social e o olhou nos olhos.

- Vim entregar os relatórios do novo processo e... – o pobre do homem se perdeu quando seu chefe abriu mais um botão de sua camisa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- E... – Jared perguntou com tom de zombaria, ela estava gostando daquela brincadeira. Gostando até demais.

- E é só. – mentira, não era só. Jensen queria dizer tudo o que pensava, tudo o que sentia, e o que naquele momento ele estava sentindo. Sentindo o volume dentro de sua calça.

- Só? Não parece que é só! – Jared olhou para o centro de suas pernas e sorriu. Um sorriso diabólico. Jensen seguiu seu olhar e não evitou o sorriso em seus próprios lábios. Não era costumeiro ele se excitar tão facilmente, mas também não era costumeiro ele ficar preso no escritório com seu chefe, justamente com o qual tem sonhos eróticos desde que havia começado a trabalhar naquele escritório.

- Desculpe-me por isso, acho que é só com você que ele fica assim. Tão "assim". – Jensen disse apontando para sua calça. Jared enrubesceu, não por ele ter dito aquilo e sim por constatar de estar _feliz _por ele ter dito.

- Não se desculpe, Jensen. Isso é inevitável de vez em quando. – Jared levantou da mesa e pegou seu copo vazio se dirigindo até o bar. – Servido, Jensen? – ele perguntou já lhe servindo uma dose de Wisk.

Jensen entrou no escritório luxuoso de Jared e se dirigiu ao seu encontro. O seu chefe já lhe estendia o copo com sua bebida favorita. Sem hesitar, Jensen estendeu a mão e pegou o copo, suas mãos se tocaram e choques, pequenas cargas elétricas passaram por seu braço. Jensen retirou a mão rapidamente envergonhado. Jared deu um sorriso sacana.

As pequenas ondas quentes também dançavam pelo braço de Jared e ele teve que reprimir a excitação mordendo seu lábio com tanta força que sentiu o gosto de ferrugem e sal em sua língua, ele havia se cortado.

- Pode deixar os documentos em cima da mesa, Jensen. –Jared se distanciou andando até se sentar no sofá que tinha na sala. Sua blusa se abrindo um tanto mais. Jensen salivou e se forçou em pensar em outra coisa.

Ele colocou os documentos sobre a mesa e se apoiou na mesma, ficando de frente para Jared.

- Por que você ficou aqui até essa hora, Jensen? – bebericando seu drink, Jared perguntou tentando para de pensar 'coisas' _com _Jensen.

- Queria adiantar o serviço de segunda feira, então tive que ficar até agora. Terminei de fazer o relatório final e vim lhe entregar, digo, deixá-lo em sua mesa para que pudesse ver na segunda, mas vejo que a senhor também ficou até tarde.

- Oh! Não. Me chame apenas de Jared. Por favor. – ele sorriu e colocou suas pernas para cima do sofá, ficando assim quase deitado. Jensen agradecia a Deus por ter ficado preso ali. O loiro sentiu seu estomago roncar e levou a mão à barriga.

- Fome Jensen? – Jared perguntou bebendo todo o líquido âmbar que restara em seu copo.

- Acho que sim. – Jensen o olhava ainda abobado. Como um homem poderia ser tão sexy? Em pequenos gestos, Jared já o deixava a ver estrelas. Cada movimento totalmente firme e seguro o estava deixando louco.

Jared levantou-se e se dirigiu ao frigobar, o abriu e se virou com dois pequenos pacotinhos de M&M's na mão.

- Desculpe, mas só achei isso! – ele falou e jogou o pacote para Jensen.

- Não tem problema. – ele disse pegando o pacote no ar. Jensen, por algum motivo que ele conhecia bem, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do seu chefe e o mesmo parecia se aquecer com isso.

Jared já nem sabia quanto tempo, nem como isso aconteceu, mas ver Jensen ali, na sua frente, preso com ele... Ah! Ele o agarraria com certeza. _Talvez eu esteja mesmo precisando de um homem, ou melhor, de um Jensen. _Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios e Jensen arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que foi? To sujo? – ele perguntou passando as mãos rapidamente por seu rosto. A cena era cômica, o que fez Jared sorrir ainda mais.

- Não, não está. É só que como estamos presos aqui, eu pensei que poderíamos nos distrair. Tipo, eu tenho cartas antigas do meu pai guardadas em minha gaveta. Você joga _poker_?

- Claro! - Jensen sorriu.

Jared ainda tinha seu sorriso estampado no rosto, então caminhou até sua mesa, passando todo robusto por Jensen e indo até a gaveta. Pegou o baralho na mão e sorriu mais ainda. Por algum motivo, o baralho era um baralho erótico, ou seja, com mulheres nuas.

- O velho não tem jeito. Agora eu entendo porque ele nunca me deixou jogar com suas 'cartas da sorte', como ele mesmo dizia. – Jared pensou e se colocou na frente de Jensen levantando o baralho para que o mesmo visse. Jensen sorriu torto e Jared... Bem, Jared esta fora no momento. _Isso!Me mata! Me mata antes de fazer o que quero com você Jensen. Que sorriso era aquele? _

- Não é mesmo? – Jensen terminara de falar e seu chefe o olhou aturdido. Ele não ouvira uma palavra sequer do que outro falou. Jensen sorriu novamente. Ele teria que parar com isso se quisesse que Jared o ouvisse.

- Eu estava dizendo que _Poker_ é bom, mas _Strip Poker_ é melhor ainda. – Jared gargalhou pensando o mesmo. Aquele homem lia mentes. Só podia ser!

**-J2-**

Graças à Alice Parker – inventora do aquecedor-, Jared estava aquecido naquele momento, porque juntando uma nevasca e poucas roupas na mesma frase, com certeza o desfecho seria congelamento.

Jared a essa certa altura já se encontrava apenas de blusa e boxer, ele olhava para suas cartas com tanta fúria que as queimaria só com seu olhar. Jensen usava apenas sua boxer preta e seu sorriso cafajeste estampado na cara.

- _Quadra. _– Jared disse baixando seu quarteto de Azes.

- _Royal Flush. _– Jensen disse e baixou a seqüência perfeita de dez a Ás. Jared sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e a confusão se formar em sua mente.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – ele questionou ainda olhando para as cartas. Jensen o olhava com ânsia, porque ele ainda estava de blusa? O loiro queria poder ter completa visão daquele peitoral todo.

- É um jogo, Jared. Tudo pode acontecer. – ele sorriu - Sua vez, essa blusa já está me incomodando profundamente. – o brilho no olhar de Jensen era intenso e banhado de luxúria.

Jared bufou contrariado, mas logo começou a desabotoar sua camisa social. Ele levantou seus olhos quando chegava ao último botão e se deparou com olhos ardentes em cima de si. Era muito bom saber que não era o único afetado.

Jared segurou a barra de sua blusa e começou a tirá-la, mas as mãos de Jensen o seguraram. Ele estava ali, perto demais. Jensen aspirou seu delicioso perfume amadeirado e não resistiu o desejo de tê-lo naquele exato momento.

Jensen se projetou um pouco mais a frente e tocou a pele do pescoço de Jared com a ponta do nariz, Jared arfou. A blusa de Jared caia por seus braços e junto com ela iam as mãos de Jensen.

Quente, fervendo e totalmente submerso em desejo. Era assim que Jared se sentia. Como com apenas um toque seu corpo se acendeu dessa forma? Se sentia tão duro como nunca havia ficado.

Jensen beijou seu ombro e soltou o ar lentamente. Ele sonhou muitas vezes com o perfume da pele daquele homem e agora ele estava ali, sentindo e enlouquecendo com seu perfume. Ele sonhou com o peso daquele homem em seus braços**, **só para saber que Jared estava ali de verdade. E dessa vez ele estava.

Jensen tinha plena consciência que isso, não era mais de um dos seus sonhos loucos e insanos. Não poderia ser sonho, era concreto demais, palpável. Jared estava realmente ali, lhe deixando ser tocado, do mesmo jeito que sonhara.

Boxer por boxer, Jared sentia a respiração quente e descompassada de Jensen de volta ao seu pescoço. Ao invés de subir e tocar-lhe os lábios, ele desceu até seu tórax, depositando beijos molhados e brincando com um de seus mamilos. Jared arfou.

Jensen tomando consciência do desejo de Jared, desceu suas mãos passando por sua cintura, quadril, pernas e parou em seu tornozelo. Com uma calma incrível, Jensen puxou suas pernas para poder colocá-las em volta de sua cintura, fazendo com que Jared sentasse em seu colo. E isso era um tano estranho, com todo aquele tamanho, o moreno estava se deixando levar pelo loiro e isso era uma coisa nova.

Os braços de Jared se esticaram para rodear o pescoço de Jensen, fazendo com que se aproximassem mais. A boca de Jensen ainda distribuía singelos beijos pela extensão do vasto peitoral de Jared, fazendo com que o mesmo pendesse sua cabeça para trás expondo seu longo pescoço e a boca de Jensen seguindo o caminho.

Jared já começava a ficar impaciente com a falta de lábios. Em uma tentativa de roubar-lhe um beijo, Jared se mexeu de forma que seus membros se tocassem e ambos soltaram um gemido de desejo e sofreguidão. Jared embolou suas mãos nos cabelos de Jensen e o obrigou a levantar os olhos e encará-lo.

- Me Beija Jensen. Beija agora. – Jensen, como bom funcionário, o obedeceu. O contato dos lábios foi o estopim para que a guerra de mãos começasse.

As línguas se embolavam e exploravam cada canto de suas bocas. A mão de Jensen tratou de ir ao lugar certo e se enfiou dentro da boxer de Jared, lhe apertando as nádegas. O moreno ofegou entre um beijo e se apertou mais contra Jensen. As mãos do funcionário ora apertavam e ora apenas lhe fazia um carinho.

Ainda de lábios grudados, a mão de Jensen chegou até a virilha de seu chefe, com lentidão apenas reconhecendo o local e sentindo o membro duro pulsar, neste momento o membro de Jared estava coberto pela mão de Jensen e este se moldara perfeitamente a sua mão. O beijo se intensificou e as mãos de Jensen faziam movimentos de vai e vem ritmado e lento, do mesmo jeito que sua língua brincava na boca de Jared.

Ambos queriam mais, corpos e mentes pediam mais.

Jensen deixou os lábios de Jared e abocanhou seu mamilo esquerdo e o sugou. Jared arfou em um gesto desesperado de pedido, pedindo mais. Jensen atendeu seu pedido e o sugou mais forte. Sua mão livre apertava o quadril de Jared contra sua ereção. Jared rebolava em seu colo, desesperado para senti-lo por completo. Ele precisava tê-lo dentro de si, precisava sentir seu membro pulsando dentro dele, fazendo-o gemer seu nome. E Jensen precisava daquilo, como muitas vezes havia fantasiado sozinho em sua cama, se tocando.

Jensen não suportando, não aquentando mais se segurar, deitou Jared sobre o carpete da sala da diretoria. Observando-o, memorizando cada detalhe do corpo de seu chefe. Jared percebendo que Jensen o observava, sorriu seu sorriso mais cafajeste. E isso foi como se ascendesse alguma coisa dentro do loiro. Como ele fazia isso com ele? Como ele sabia que esse sorriso o deixava extremamente excitado?

Jared sentiu o peito desnudo de Jensen sobre o seu. Os lábios de Jensen estavam de volta aos seus, suas mãos estavam por todo o seu corpo, o acariciando nos pontos mais sensíveis, deixando a marca de Jensen.

Os lábios de Jensen deixaram os de Jared para poder fazer um caminho deliciosamente perigoso. Jared ao perceber o que Jensen pretendia lançou suas mãos para segurá-lo pelos poucos cabelos. Jensen gemeu contra o tecido da boxer branca que era a única peça que o impedia de ser feliz.

Jensen deu um beijo por sobre o tecido antes de rasgá-lo em pedaços. Ele aspirou o delicioso aroma de Jared e sua boca salivou. Ele não esperou mais nem um segundo e logo estava com o membro pulsante de seu chefe em sua boca, sugando, lambendo, sentindo Jared, sua língua saboreava seu gosto, Jensen o sugava avidamente a glande. Jared o puxava pelo cabelo enquanto seus gemidos escapavam de sua boca – clamando por mais- totalmente tomado pelo prazer. Não demorou muito para que Jared sentisse suas pernas dormentes e seu líquido ser totalmente sugado por seu funcionário.

- Jensen. – Jared disse ainda olhos fechados.

- Sim? – ele disse serpenteando sobre o corpo de Jared.

- É minha vez de brincar. – ele falou o segurando pelo pescoço e rodando pelo chão, fazendo com que o outro ficasse sentado em seu quadril. Jensen tremeu e sorriu. Era tudo que ele queria.

Jared lhe beijou o canto da boca, o fazendo beber do próprio veneno, distribuiu beijos pela extensão de seu peito largo e musculoso, desceu seguindo o 'caminho da felicidade', como Chad falava. Jared só parou de distribuir seus beijos quando encontrou a boxer preta.

Jared passou seus dedos pelo volume e depositou um singelo e simples beijo por sobre o pano. Jensen arfou e Jared sorriu. Jared segurou a barra da cueca e a foi tirando lentamente, olhando Jensen nos olhos. Mas logo depois voltou sua atenção ao – nada singelo – membro de Jensen, que diga-se de passagem, era enorme e bonito. _Existem anabolizantes esteróides para aquela parte do corpo? _

- Surpreso? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios.

- Não. Apenas pensando no que posso fazer com isso. – o que não era mentira. Em poucos segundos várias idéias se passaram pela poluída mente de Padalecki. E uma delas ele colocaria em prática naquele momento.

Jared depositou um beijo na ponta do membro de Jensen e como resultado, Jensen gemeu. Jared passou a dar pequenos chupões enquanto o estimulava pela base. O que fazia Jensen urrar de prazer e o que deixava Jared mais animado para não parar.

Jensen estendeu uma de suas mãos e puxou com delicadeza o cabelo de Jared o fazendo levantar a cabeça e sorrir para ele tanto confuso.

- Eu não quero gozar assim. – Jensen falou enquanto o pegava pela cintura. – Quero gozar primeiro dentro de você. – essa parte ele falou no ouvido do moreno que poderia gozar de novo só som a voz rouca e cheia de desejo de seu funcionário.

Jensen não deu tempo para que o moreno dissesse nada, apenas o colocou sentado em seu quadril, o penetrando lentamente, deixando Jared se acostumar com a invasão. Os quadris de seu chefe ganharam vida própria e o mesmo começou a rebolar sobre ele. Esse que por sua vez, apenas apertava Jared mais contra si. Ele poderia dizer que estava tendo uma experiência extra-corpórea de tão alucinado que estava. Isso, com certeza, era mil vezes melhor que seus sonhos mais obscenos com aquele homem.

Sentindo a necessidade de mais intensidade, Jensen o girou fazendo-o ficar embaixo de si e assim aumentou as investidas. Jared o arranhava as costas enquanto as marcas das mãos de Jensen ficavam em seu quadril. Os gemidos eram a melhor musica para os ouvidos de ambos e em uníssono ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Os espasmos violentos percorriam todo o corpo de Jared o fazendo gemer alto. Jensen ofegava ainda por cima do corpo firme de seu chefe. Quando ele conseguiu controlar sua própria respiração, um sorriso apareceu brincando em seus lábios e ao olhar para o rubro e suado rosto de Jared, ele pode ver o seu próprio sorriso refletindo o seu.

- Não é um sonho. – Jensen disse lhe tocando os lábios em um leve roçar de línguas.

- Não é um sonho! – Jenseu repetiu – Eu ainda nem acordei. – ele falou se agarrando ao pescoço de Jared. E ali ele desejou ficar para sempre. Porque assim podia sentir o peso de Jared em seus braços, constatando que ele estava realmente ali, e algo o dizia que ele ficaria por um bom tempo.

**-J2-**

**Nota da Beta:** Fic delicinha amorzinha, hiper perva... Adorei betar para você e estou feliz que tenha me concedido essa honra, é um total reconhecimento de que você gosta de mim como ficwriter também além de amiga e confidente. Afinal precisa ser confidente para confidenciar textos de teor tão íntimo não é mesmo? Te adoro garota! - **CDMProud**


End file.
